henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday In The Fog
Hoilday In The Fog is the third episode of Season 5 Of Henry Danger Evolution Plot One day at Junk N Stuff Henry and Ray were working on the computer to see if anymore villians showed up then Ray decided that they would maybe take a hoilday break. Hey kid we haven't a hoilday break forever haven't we asked Ray? No we haven't we've been busy with fighting bad guys lately I mean both Charlotte and Jasper are already on vacation and now I think we should both have one I mean my parents are waiting for me at home to go said Henry. Wait kid lets walk together said Ray. As Ray and Henry both walked to Henry's house they were talking about why Ray was not going on vacation. Hey Ray why aren't you going on vacation asked Henry? Well kid remember when I became Captain Man well my dad says to never take a vacation and keep fighting crime everyday son said Ray. Woah really well I feel sorry for you man why not come with me and my family said Henry. No kid I can't i'll be in the way and besides I can't show your dad that i love your mom said Ray. Well Ray try not to hit on my mom then said Henry. Sorry kid you go on your own I could use time to myself I can get some ladies for me said Ray. Ok Ray have fun and see you after hoilday said Henry as he and his family left. Later that day Ray was doing nothing at Junk N Stuff when all of a sudden he gets a call from his dad and he needed his help right away Ray soon the call and dressed up as Captain Man. Soon Ray left and went inside the tube and screamed UP THE TUBE and soon Ray went up the tube. Meanwhile Henry was still thinking about Ray and soon his mother asked him what was wrong, son whats the matter asked Henry's mother? Well mom you know my boss well he isn't going on hoilday like me charlotte and Jasper are because he has no parents bascially said Henry. Well thats sad you know what you go back to work find your boss and tell him that he is coming with us tonight and tell it was my treat said Henry's mom. I will mom thanks as soon as Henry left and went back to Junk N Stuff to get Ray. Meanwhile Ray soon arrived at a place that he never been to before and soon his dad saw him and he and Ray soon hugged it out as it's been a long time since they saw each other. Ray it's been a long time since we've seen each other and i wanted to hug you my only son said Ray's dad. Later that day Henry came back and couldn't find Ray anywhere, Ray where are you and soon a transmission showing him at his dads place to which Henry didn't trust because he never heard of it before. Later that day Ray and his father were talking. So son how is crime fighting going along asked Ray's dad? pretty good dad I am good looking for ladies said Ray. Well thats good and whos your helpers name thats helping you in fighting crime asked Ray's dad? Henry is my sidekick and he's helping me out said Ray. Oh well thats good well what do you want to do now asked Ray's dad? suddenly Henry showed up and saw Ray. Ray what are you doing here thats not your dad this is another villian you defeated in the past said Henry. Henry please dont ruin my moment for me said Ray. Ray please listen that guy is not your dad he doesn't even know about my new powers said Henry. Ray was shocked looked at his dad and it turns out that his dad was Jeff the stupidest crimmal in Swellview but he was smart and soon captured both Henry and Ray. Henry soon defeated Jeff and soon he and Ray left after taking Jeff to jail. Well kid thanks for saving me back there said Ray, well Ray were family thats what we do right said Henry. Ray my family wants you to come home tonight and spend the hoildays with us said Henry. Really said Ray as he excited yup my mom wanted you to come said Henry. Soon Ray and Henry joined Henry's family on hoilday. Trivia * Both Charlotte and Jasper are absent in this episode. * This episode and plot are both referenced to the Code Lyoko episode Hoilday In The Fog. * This episode was the only appearance of Ray's dad.